


A Match Made on Earth

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, general danvers, some kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: During a mission to Krypton, Alex is guided around by General in Ze. What's better than an impromptu trip to the alien zoo? Probably kissing.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	A Match Made on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> Merry Chrismus

Krypton was a conflicting assortment of familiarity and strangeness; it smelled like Earth, if Earth were maybe two inches to the left. The people looked like humans, but every time they spoke, she was reminded yet again that this was not home. If she weren’t on an essential mission to save all of humanity, she’d have given into homesickness many weeks prior. Instead, she tried to appear enthusiastic about everything around her, so as not to anger her hosts.

“Danvers?”

The voice belonged to the one person who knew how much she was truly struggling, despite her best efforts to hide away her discomfort. General Astra in Ze could read her emotions, probably because of years of learning to read situations beyond what was readily apparent. Tall, imposing, and impossibly attractive, the Kryptonian woman was a constant presence in Alex’s day-to-day on the alien planet, and Alex found there wasn’t much she could keep from the other woman’s deductive intellect.

“Yes? Sorry, was lost in thought.”

Astra appraised her. “I asked if you were interested in touring a military facility later this afternoon.”

“Oh, sure.” Alex wasn’t sure how this was furthering her mission, but she had very little agency when it came to making plans.

She must have sounded somewhat disappointed however because Astra retracted her offer immediately and substituted: “Would you like to see the menagerie?”

Alex perked up immediately. This was the first time she’d been offered a chance to see something fun-related, and she was dying to relax. “Yes, please.”

Astra dipped her head, likely to hide a smile, and gestured for Alex to walk beside her. The trip was relatively short, from walking to the shuttle ride over and in through the gate. Alex marveled at the sculpted creatures framing the gate; they were nothing like Earth animals, and she wished she could study them in more detail.

Instead of dallying in the entryway, she followed Astra inside and to a fenced-in yard full of animals that looked something like a mix between kangaroos and armadillos. They were native to the hotter areas of the planet, as Astra explained, and the plating on their backs helped reflect heat away from the important internal organs. Fascinated, Alex probed for more details. Each set of animals provoked conversations, and hours passed without notice.

“So, you’re telling me that they have such a long tongue just to catch insectoids flying overhead?” Alex laughed. “Couldn’t just evolve some method of getting up there, like jumping or flying, huh?”

Astra wasn’t normally one for expressing too much emotion in any given moment, but she smiled in response. “Staying low means avoiding its predators. One might argue that this was the smartest evolution possible, other than developing an appetite for other food sources.”

“Well, yeah, if you’re going to be smart about it.”

“You’re the scientist,” Astra countered.

“Yeah, but you’re plenty smart, too.”

Astra dipped her head, and this time, Alex knew she was hiding a wider smile. While Astra could read her easily, she was starting to read Astra easily as well. Knowing this warmed her heart, and her desire to be home on Earth waned just a bit.

“Thanks for bringing me here.”

“I used to come here often as a child. These were my favorites to watch.” Details about Astra’s life were few and far between, so Alex waited patiently for more information. “I was left unattended from time to time, as my parents escorted my sister between activities. This was near enough to home that I had permission to come whenever I pleased, and I read everything I could about the animals.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. You seem like the sort of person who has to know everything about something they’re interested in. Am I wrong?”

She shook her head. “That’s fairly accurate.”

“Me, too. But my interests have always been sort of… weird. I could tell you so much about dung beetles.”

“Dung… beetles…?”

Alex laughed. “Yup. They’re actually pretty cool, if you can get past the whole rolling up little balls of poop.”

“Your planet must be full of very interesting species.”

“You’ll have to come to one of our zoos sometime.” Hesitating, Alex added, “I could show you around.”

Astra’s hand brushed against hers. “I think that would be nice.”

Even as they moved onward, Alex drew on her memory of the brief moment their skin had touched. She was such a useless lesbian that even an unintentional moment of contact was driving her to distraction. The whole thing was silly, as she fully expected the general’s kindness to be contractual rather than genuine. After all, it wasn’t as though they’d met unexpectedly and developed a friendship.

No, all her thoughts would get her was an ache in her belly and loneliness late at night. She sighed and pushed her hopes aside. Besides, at the end of the mission, she’d return to Earth and that would be that. 

“Can we eat something?”

Astra nodded and detoured her to a small stand selling steaming buns, or something similar. Purchasing two buns and two beverages, Astra led her to a shady area and handed over half of the bounty. Alex trusted that Astra’s judgment and took a bite without stopping to question the taste or contents. Creamy flavor flooded her mouth, and she shut her eyes in appreciation. Warm and sweet with just a hint of saltiness, the treat was all too soon devoured. The tart drink offered a tasty counterpoint, and when she finished up, she found Astra watching her closely. Afraid she’d done something embarrassing, Alex wiped her mouth and fought back a blush.

“Did you need a wipe?”

Alex shook her head. “No, I think I’ll be okay. I mean, damage is already done, right?” She held up her sleeve and shrugged.

“You really enjoy your food, hm?”

“I like eating, pretty much everything if I’m honest.”

Was Astra looking at her lips? Alex looked away in an attempt to find something nice and distracting so her mind didn’t deepen the pit of attraction she’d already fallen into. Her mother used to say that her biggest flaw was how hard she threw herself into everything; she couldn’t just drink, she had to get drunk. She couldn’t just go to school, she had to be valedictorian. There was no halfway, and it seemed like her crush was no different.

“Have I offended you?”

“Oh, no.” Alex chanced a look back. Astra’s expression was neutral, but there might have been something like sadness in her gaze. Then again, she might have been reaching. “Just thinking. Sorry.”

“May I ask about what?”

“You,” she blurted before she could rethink her answer.

“Me?” Astra cocked an eyebrow and tucked the white strands of her hair behind her ear. “Do tell.”

Scrambling for a half-way decent response, Alex settled on, “You’ve been very kind to me during my visit. Thank you.”

“Being kind isn’t difficult when your guest is so gracious.”

A polite enough response, but Alex felt a bit disappointed that Astra didn’t feel some sort of special connection to her. Just more evidence that this whole fondness was entirely one-sided. Alex forced herself to accept the reality, at least until she was in her housing alone, and smiled widely once more.

“Well, it still stands. You might have to be here with me, but I still appreciate it. Not everyone on Earth would be so cool.”

Astra was silent for a moment. “I wasn’t supposed to be assigned as your liaison. I asked for the privilege.”

“You asked?”

“I’d heard from my sister’s family on Earth that you were good company,” Astra said. She stood rigidly, a sign that Alex had come to associate with discomfort.

“It’s easy to be good company when the people you’re with are engaging.”

“They had sent me a picture.”

“Yeah, they gave me one, too.” Alex discretely chose not to mention that Astra’s niece had bubbled about how they’d be so cute together, which had planted the damn seed of attraction before she’d even met the other woman.

“My sister may have implied that we might suit one another.”

Alex felt a titter building; the laughter erupted, and soon, Astra was smiling as she reigned it back in. “I’m not laughing at you. Kara told me the same thing about you.”

Astra sighed. “My family should learn to mind its own concerns.”

“I dunno. I mean, they were right.” Alex hoped her stab in the dark would yield the desired results. When Astra didn’t immediately respond, she said, “You’re smart and passionate, and you brought me to the zoo.”

“Those are your dating requirements?”

“Some of them, yeah.”

“And the others?”

“Anyone I date’s gotta be pretty.”

Astra tucked her hair behind her ear again. “Those requirements are less stringent than expected.”

“Well, I mean, do you have any?”

“No. I don’t usually date. Not since Non.”

Alex searched her memory for any mention of someone by that name. “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.”

“A boyfriend from many years ago. Things did not end well.” Astra dismissed the idea of him with another shrug. “Would you perhaps want to find a restaurant for a real dinner?”

“Actually, this is pretty cool. This is exactly what I like to do. Just hanging out, I mean.”

“Acceptable.”

“I just… before this goes anywhere, what happens later?” Alex cleared her throat. “Once I get the information to stop the destruction of Earth’s core and they send me home, what then?”

Astra considered the question for a moment before tipping Alex’s chin back with a finger and drawing her closer. The kiss was short and sweet, lingering just a moment beyond expectations. With that, Alex realized that even if they were doomed from the start, she wanted to try.

“There’s a posting on Earth,” Astra said finally. “Many of my people see this as a less than desirable location, so it’s been available for a while. If things go well, I can make visits to my sister until we confirm that a more permanent relocation would be desired.”

“You’re good at strategy, aren’t you?”

Missing the humor, Astra nodded. “That is one of my specialties.”

“I can tell. So, tell me, what’s our game plan for the rest of the day?” Alex reached out slowly and brightened as Astra linked their fingers.

“There are several animals that are best to look at during the evening hours. We can find dinner afterward.”

“Maybe a drink?”

“You also have excellent planning skills.” Astra pulled her in once more for a longer kiss, and Alex realized that she had actually done this halfway—the strength of the feelings welling within her were much stronger than the measly crush from before. Everything was heightened, and Alex liked it.


End file.
